deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Takahiro vs. Zach Sylvr
Takahiro vs. Zach Sylvr is a What-If? Death Battle featuring Takahiro, ThunderbladeX's OC, and Zach Sylvr, GalacticAttorney's OC. This page was created by GalacticAttorney and is a collab between GalacticAttorney and ThunderbladeX. Takahiro vs. Zach Sylvr.png|'GalacticAttorney' Description Daitan Futekina Heishi vs. The Paladin Force! Blade-toting powerhouses cross their steel! Whose sword is a cut above the other's? Intro Boomstick: Do I even need to say it again? GIANT SWORDS ARE FUCKIN' AWESOME! Wiz: Wielders of enormous blades include Takahiro, slayer of 1,000,000 demons... Boomstick: ...And Zach Sylvr, the genetically perfect human! He's Wiz and I'm Boomstick... Wiz: ...And it's our job to analyze their weapons, armor, and skills to find out who would win a DEATH BATTLE. Takahiro (ThunderbladeX's Part) Wiz: When his parents were brutally murdered in front of his own eyes, Takahiro was taken in and raised by Ryuga, a maniacal villain who desired control over the entire world. Boomstick: Because he has nothing better to do than to take over everything. Might as well if you've got the time to spare. Wiz: Takahiro took up sword classes and was schooled in the art of war. The boy showed immense promise, defeating expert swordsmen twice his size at only the age of 8. Boomstick: He's barely even mastered math and is already kicking ass... *sniff* They grow up so fast... Wiz: Seeing the potential the young warrior showed, Ryuga sent Takahiro out on important missions along with Mamoru, the only other soldier in Ryuga's army with skill equal to Takahiro's. Boomstick: However, on one particular mission, Takahiro was defeated for the first time by Xavier, one of the heroes of the story. Ryuga, furious with Takahiro for losing, accidentally mentioned that he was actually the guy who killed his parents. Ryuga: You incompetent fool! Losing to the heroes in this manner... Your parents should thank me for taking their lives so they cannot feel the disappointment I'm burdened with! Boomstick: Berserk with anger, Takahiro left the antagonist's side... After DESTROYING HIS ENTIRE FORTRESS BY HIMSELF! Wiz: After going back to his homeland, Takahiro discovered that it had been reduced to smoldering rubble by Ryuga. Boomstick: Damn, I guess Ryuga really didn't like that place. Although, when someone levels your house, I guess you kinda have justification to return the favor... Wiz: Enraged, he set off on a journey to slaughter Hiroto, Ryuga's right-hand man and the one who caused the destruction. Boomstick: As Takahiro badass-ed his way through countless fights, he acquired a load of devastating weaponry which he has eventually become a master of using. Accompanied with his high durability, strength, and speed, he's a devastating asset on the battlefield. Wiz: One of these weapons is his main weapon, Shori, a large double-edged steel blade. This incredible blade is capable of slicing through a demon that held the power to annihilate an entire country. This sword can also manipulate fire and electricity, allowing Takahiro to blast them at foes. Boomstick: My favorite weapons are his Goriate, two powerful pistols that can fire rounds with enough force to accurately punch through concrete. Wiz: On the defensive spectrum, he carries Muteki No, an indestructible shield capable of blocking all varieties of attacks... Boomstick: ...Fukkoshotto, a hookshot which can be used to being items to him... Wiz: ...Gurando Ono, a small but devastating battle axe typically only used when Takahiro is disarmed from Shori... Boomstick: ...And the Bumeran, a metallic boomerang covered in SPIKES! This guy reminds me of Link. His pockets must be bottomless! Wiz: His weapons aren't the only thing that makes him worthy of combat, Boomstick. His training has led him to think very strategically, with every hit striking a different spot to find a weak point. He analyzes his foes over the course of a fight, slowly becoming able to see patterns in their fighting styles. Boomstick: Plus, by some fucking sorcery, he can grow his limbs back like some kind of sword-swinging reptile-man. Wiz: Although he can't grow back his head and his internal organs can't be repaired by this. Boomstick: Even with that weakness, he still has high durability, and he's done some pretty insane things. He's killed a demon that could destroy a small country, destroyed skyscrapers with rounds from Goriate, and can run at speeds rivaling the speed of LIGHT. Wiz: Few in the Daitan Futekina Heishi universe can match the strength of Takahiro. Takahiro: So, you are my opponent... Show me what you can do. Zach Sylvr (GalacticAttorney's Part) Wiz: Zachary Sylvr was not born. He was created. Boomstick: Damn right he was! Strap in, everyone, and we'll take you on the weirdest origin story you've ever seen! Wiz: Born as Subject E3Z87, from the moment of fertilization - which was from a donated egg and sperm cell, mind you - Zach's genetic code was spliced and altered by the scientists at Totartria Labs, Inc. Boomstick: The scientists were working under The Paladin Project, a top-secret project whose goal was to create Ravlea's first genetically perfect human. This is sounding like Flowers for Algernon! Wiz: ...Not quite. For the first twenty years of his life, Subject E3Z87 was subjected to constant tests to test his limits and was under constant staff supervision. He never got to see the outside world and was constantly confined to the laboratory. Boomstick: He even had to sleep in a capsule full of liquid with needles and injections in his body to continue to boost his muscle mass and body structure growth. As if this couldn't get any more stereotypical towards labs... Wiz: The cafeteria food was the only food Zach could have, and it was just piles of protein mush. Boomstick: Oh, come on! Wiz: However, as he watched E3Z87, Totartria's CEO Kashmere Smith had a suspicion that his subject was not perfect and never would be.... Unless he took action himself. Boomstick: So, like any good businessman would, he set up a demonic summoning ritual in his office late one night, and he called upon Draxoni, the weapons expert and military leader of Hell itself. After a deal was struck, they bonded a legendary blade named Rage to Zach's soul. Wiz: However, Draxoni's price for the transaction was Kashmere's soul 10 years from that day at Zach's hand. Frightened beyond belief, Mr. Smith attempted to murder Zach in his sleeping pod, which instead resulted in Zach escaping and fleeing out of fear. Boomstick: Over the next few years, Zach lived the life of a nomad. He wandered the world of Ravlea and honed his skills with Rage as he went. Eventually, he took on a new name and he became something of a legend. The legend... of Zach Sylvr. Wiz: Zach's legend would not be so great if he didn't have the weapon to live up to it. Rage is a six foot long, single-edged sword with hooked teeth on the flat edge. It has demonic engravings on the midsection that glow red when Zach is using it. Boomstick: One of its many features is that, with a flick of Zach's wrist, it can transform into Chain Rage, a sort of whip-like form of Rage. Fifteen feet in length, Zach can use it to snag things or enemies and pull them, or it can just be used to slash at foes from a distance! Wiz: Rage can also deflect projectiles and is virtually indestructible. Why, you ask? Boomstick: Rage is composed of sindranium, an element exclusive to hell. It's one of the most durable elements in existence; It's even able to tank nuclear explosions! Sadly, it's incredibly heavy and is typically too inconvenient to use for weaponry. Wiz: Luckily, hell's blacksmiths enchanted blades such as Rage so they would be lighter, allowing them to be used in battle. But that's not the only enchantment they placed on Rage. Boomstick: Using ancient hellish magic, Zach can summon Rage from anywhere or he can warp to it from anywhere. This is excellent when used to mix up opponents or control position in a fight. Wiz: Rage can also summon demonic energy that boosts Zach's strength and attack power. This technique is typically referred to as the Flames of Rage. Another technique he utilizes is the Demonic Curse, where he infects his foes with demonic energy and causes them to hallucinate terrible things. Boomstick: He's also got a variety of sword skills! To name a few, Hellbreaker is a massive, unblockable sword swing, Disarming Slash is a feinting stab followed by a... well... DISARMING SLASH, Hell's Edge is a series of slashes that deal massive damage, and 'Go To Hell' is composed of a massive onslaught of slashes that are faster than LIGHT! Wiz: But that's not even close to Zach's full power. By calling upon the souls of all of Rage's previous wielders, Zach can fuse them with his own to drastically increase his power. Boomstick: This is referred to as Zach's True Demon Form. Zach looks more demonic in this form; He even grows wings that he can use to fly! While in this form, his sword swings can cut through entire skyscrapers, he can run faster than the speed of light, and he can PUNCH through solid concrete! Wiz: Zach has fought against Muscle-Man for two days straight without stopping, slaughtered Draxoni - who is EASILY twenty times his size - after killing Kashmere Smith, dodged point-blank automatic gunfire, and once pulled a stalled freight train WITHOUT using Rage! Boomstick: Plus, in True Demon Form, he's slashed through an indestructible metal and cut through an entire PLANE OF EXISTENCE with just a few sword slashes! Wiz: For all his incredible power, Zach is nowhere near invincible. His simple attire of a muscle shirt and cargo shorts leave him without any bodily protection, and weapons will still harm him the same as an ordinary man. Boomstick: But it's hard to kill something that can kill you before you can take a step towards it! Zach Sylvr might just be one of the deadliest members of the Paladin Force in history. Zach: So, you're gonna fight me, huh? I'll try to make this as painful as possible for you. Intermission Wiz: Alright, the combatants are set! Let's end this debate once and for all! Boomstick: It's time for a DEATH BATTLE!!! DEATH BATTLE! Setting: Forest Takahiro trudges through a dark forest, on his way to destroy the man who destroyed his town, Hiroto. He encounters a sword that lays in the middle of the area, slowly walking towards it. Takahiro: Hmm, I might not be alone. After those words, a red mist shrouds the blade. Takahiro steps back once, prepared for whatever is next. The mist dissipates, what was left was the warrior known as Zach Sylvr. Zach would then look at the other, who had withdrawn Shori. Zach: Oh, hey there. Hope you're not too surprised by my entrance. Takahiro: You must be a demon. Hiroto must have sent you to kill me, huh? Zach: Wait, Who-'' Takahiro would perform a vertical slash, but Zach reacted just in time by blocking with his own sword. The two were now engaged in a clash. ''Zach: Whoever you are, you better back down. I'll make you regret it if you don't. Takahiro: I regret nothing. You, however, will... FIGHT! Zach pushed Takahiro away, ending the clash. The two rushed at each other and swung their blades. They collided with the sound of steel grinding on steel. Takahiro pushed Zach away with a kick to the gut. Then he took out Bumeran and threw it with great force at Zach. He reacted instantly to the spiked boomerang, leaping above it and thrusting Rage down at it. With a well-placed blow, Zach sliced the weapon in two and it clattered to the ground in two halves. Takahiro lunged forward and swung at Zach again, this time landing a few hits. Zach parried one of the hits with ferocity. He swung Rage furiously, but all of his attempts were blocked by Shori. Then, sensing an opening in his defenses, Zach stabbed forward - But it was a feint. Zach swung Rage into the lower portion of Shori, knocking it out of Takahiro's hand. It sailed a distance away and the blade sunk into the trunk of a tree, the hilt sticking out. Zach: What was that you said about making me regret doing this? Takahiro simply grimaced and took out his shield, Muteki No, and his combat axe, Gurando Ono. Takahiro: I'm not done yet. Zach chuckled and dashed forward. Rage connected with Gurando Ono, and the two continued to try to gain the upper hand on the other. Unexpectedly, Takahiro rushed at Zach and rammed Muteki No into Zach. Zach rolled back, winded by the blow, and Takahiro pulled out Fukkoshotto. He fired the hookshot and it latched on to Shori's hilt, and it pulled it out of the tree. Zach lunged forward and brought Rage down. He cut through the chains of Fukkoshotto with ease. The momentum still carried Shori back into Takahiro's hand. He returned Muteki No to its holster on his back and he threw Gurando Ono at Zach, replacing it in his hand with one of his Goriate. Zach whirled around and drove his blade through Gurando Ono, slicing it in two. The two halves of the powerful axe fell to the ground behind Zach. He stood up slowly to see Takahiro holding Shori in one hand and pointing the barrel of Goriate at him. Takahiro pulled the trigger, and rounds fired from the pistol. Zach reacted instantaneously, zipping around the bullets with lightning speed, and Rage became shrouded in a hellish aura as he prepared a Hellbreaker attack. When the attack was fully ready, Zach leapt high into the air and brought Rage down. Takahiro, reacting quickly, took out Muteki No and held it up. Sword met shield. Unblockable met indestructible. Unstoppable force met immovable object. An immense shockwave blasted out from the impact. The forest was completely destroyed; Trees uprooted from the huge wave of energy. Eventually, all that was left was a massive crater of soil. A cloud of dirt hovered over the land. Takahiro stood in the midst of the crater, grunting in effort as his body ached from withstanding the Hellbreaker. He seemed satisfied when he saw no trace of Zach, and he started to walk away... When suddenly, the sound of metal piercing the earth and a roar of beastliness. He turned to see a red light flaring from the fog, and suddenly, it cleared with a swoop. A massive demon Zach was standing there. Rage had swelled in length, and Zach was taller, more muscled, and had wings, green scales, fangs, and claws. True Demon Zach: ROOOOOOAAAAAAAAAARRRR!!!!!! Takahiro grasped Shori's hilt, a hint of fear rising in him. Zach raced at Takahiro and slashed multiple times. Blocking them all, Takahiro drew both of his Goriate and fired rapidly. The rounds were reflected off Zach's scaly body, and Rage suddenly swooped down. The barrels of both Goriate fell to the ground. The pistols were now useless, and Takahiro tossed them aside. The two did battle with their blades for a moment before Takahiro raised up Shori and shot electricity at Zach. The monstrous demon-man roared and slashed at Shori. To Takahiro's horror, the blade was cut clean in half. The high half of Shori's blade fell to the ground, useless. Takahiro quickly took out Muteki No and raised it for protection, but Zach wasn't about to waste any more time on this hopeless being. His demon instincts kicked in, and all he felt was Kill Kill KILL Zach grabbed Muteki No and yanked it out of Takahiro's grip. He threw it into the air and cut clean through the supposedly indestructible piece of equipment at an insane speed. All that remained of Muteki No was wood shavings that floated to the earth below. Takahiro, mortified, stood defenseless as True Demon Zach roared at him. He knocked Takahiro into the air and, with massive strength, slashed through his arms and legs. They quickly began to regrow, but Zach didn't waste time. He swooped in a loop and drove forward, burying Rage's blade in Takahiro's head. Zach continued forward and the head of the fallen warrior split from the rest of his body, which now fell to the earth, lifeless. Zach landed, threw his head back, and roared in victory. True Demon Zach: RAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH! K.O.! Boomstick: Now THAT was a fuckin' swordfight! Wiz: This battle was probably one of the closest matchups in our history. Takahiro's strength, speed, and durability are superior to Zach's in his base form, but the True Demon Form is RIDICULOUSLY overpowered. Boomstick: Hell, it can cut through entire UNIVERSES and planes of EXISTENCE, and it can achieve speeds faster than light! Takahiro, while an incredibly impressive fighter, simply didn't have the kind of power True Demon Form does. TDF can even cut through indestructible objects, so even the invincible Muteki No couldn't stand up to it. Wiz: Plus, Rage was more than able to compensate for Takahiro's other weaponry, and in this lies Takahiro's biggest disadvantage: He can be disarmed. Zach can't be, as he can simply summon Rage back to his hand. Once Takahiro's weapons were away from him, he stood little chance against Zach. Boomstick: Zach was just a step a-HEAD of Takahiro! Wiz: The winner is Zach Sylvr.Category:GalacticAttorney Category:ThunderbladeX Category:OC vs OC themed Death Battles Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:Sword Duel Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Series Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles Category:Demon vs Demon's Killer themed Battles Category:Demon Hunter vs Demon Hunter Themed Battles Category:Human vs Demon themed DEATH BATTLEs Category:'Hero vs. Anti-Hero' themed Death Battles